Mi compromiso con Gohan
by Son Anne
Summary: Marron sentía que Gohan la perseguía todo el tiempo. Sabía que quería conquistarla, pero ella no lo amaba y no iba a aceptarlo por interés
1. Chapter 1

Mi compromiso  
**con Gohan**

_Marron sentía que Gohan la perseguía todo el tiempo. Sabía que quería conquistarla, pero ella no lo amaba y no iba a aceptarlo por interés_

Novela por Son Anne

* * *

Marron Jinzo tuvo la sensación de que la desnudaban. Se quedó tensa ante la puerta de su auto. Por un segundo tuvo la necesidad de enfrentar al hombre que la miraba de esa manera tan insistente. Prefería ignorar que todos los días, cuando ella se marchaba de la cafetería donde se reunía con sus amigos, él la perseguía con los ojos.

Molesta, Marron subió a su viejo auto.

—"Ese hombre siempre está ahí, en el club que está enfrente. Hay otros a su alrededor, pero él parece estar alejado del mundo", pensó Marron, desconcertada. "No sé por qué me mira de esa manera, pues jamás ha hecho intentos de acercarse a mí".

Hacía más de seis meses que ocurría la misma situación. Marron había estado un año con su tío, quien vivía en otra capital, y a su regreso empezó a encontrarse con esos ojos… Era muy molesto. Tal vez debería contárselo a su padre, para que preguntara quién era ese hombre.

Marron tenía 22 años. Pensó en ese momento que era una tontería que ella le diera tanta importancia a una mirada masculina. Total, los hombres siempre miran a las mujeres. Había tenido dos novios, pero sus relaciones fueron pasajeras.

Condujo su auto hacia las afueras de la capital. Ya estaba demasiado viejo, pero todavía le servía. A lo lejos vio la mansión de sus padres. Poco quedaba de la antigua fortuna que su familia había tenido. Marron todavía recordaba las fiestas que se daban en la residencia de los Jinzo cuando ella era pequeña. Después, todo empezó a cambiar. Sus padres siempre se veían preocupados. Krilin invirtió su fortuna en la bolsa de valores y perdió casi todo su dinero.

Marron dejó de recordar… Descendió del auto y empezó a sacar unos paquetes.

—Ya estoy aquí —dijo en voz alta—. Te traje todo lo que necesitas, mamá.  
—No debiste gastar tanto.  
—¿Por qué no? Trabajo por las mañanas, para ayudarlos en lo que pueda.  
—Pero no ganas tanto, Marron.

Marron se echó a reír. Era una muchacha muy bella, con el pelo rubio y los ojos celestes. Su boca era muy sensual y su cuerpo, escultural. Marron llamaba la atención dondequiera que iba.

—Hija, nunca te hemos engañado. Sabes muy bien que el dinero no abunda en esta casa —le dijo su padre.  
—Lo sé, pero ¿tanta importancia tiene el dinero, papá?  
—La tiene, aunque no se la des. Cuando tengas tu casa, te darás cuenta de eso.

Ocurrió días después. Marron estaba reunida con sus amigos. ¡A veces la aburrían tanto! Todos eran hijos de potentados. Muchachas que presumían de las propiedades de su familia. Chicos que nunca terminaban la carrera porque sus papás podían costear sus múltiples caprichos. A ella no le importaba admitir que los Jinzo estaban arruinados.

Marron se levantó y se despidió. Trunks Brief la acompañó al auto. Estaba enamorado de ella, pero Marron sabía que Vegeta jamás permitiría que su hijo se casara con una chica sin fortuna, aunque proviniera de una familia aristócrata.

—¿Te veré mañana, Marron?  
—No, Trunks. Mañana tenemos una reunión en el trabajo y creo que se prolongará. Será otro día.  
—Entiendo —dijo Trunks, pensativo.

Marron se marchó. Iba a su casa cuando sintió un ruido extraño en su auto.

—"No creo que me dure mucho", pensó. "Ojalá no me falle, pues lo necesito y no puedo comprar otro".

Se alzó los hombros. Al llegar a su casa, guardó su auto en el garaje. Vio que había un Porshe Cayman frente a la casa de sus padres y se detuvo.

—¡Qué bueno que a papá todavía le quedan amigos ricos que no lo miden por su fortuna, aunque ellos la tengan! —dijo en voz baja.

Marron miró la casita donde vivía Sam, el jardinero fiel que seguía trabajando con ellos, aunque su salario era menor. También habían permanecido junto a su familia Jessica, la cocinera, y Miriam, la encargada de la limpieza. Años antes, ellos habían tenido un chofer y cinco empleadas de servicio, pero se habían ido.

Se sentó un rato en el portal de su casa. Recordó un día, cuando al regresar del colegio, sus padres la llevaron a la biblioteca de la casa.

_Flash Back_

_Ella tenía 15 años en ese momento. Antes de hablar, su papá le tomó la mano y la miró con cariño._

—_Marron, tu madre y yo tenemos algo que decirte, que probablemente te causará un disgusto. Solo tienes 15 años y nosotros podríamos ocultarte lo que nos ocurre, pero hemos sido una familia unida y permaneceremos así en todo momento… en las buenas y en las malas.  
—Me asustas, papá. ¿Qué pasa?  
—Estamos arruinados. Puse mi dinero en inversiones que fueron un fracaso. Nos quedó muy poco y eso nos ayudará a vivir. Además, tenemos esta casa. Queríamos decirte lo que nos está pasando, porque nuestra vida va a cambiar. Sé que tus amigos son gente de dinero, como antes lo éramos nosotros. Ellos presumen de lo que tienen, pero tú no puedes seguir haciéndolo, porque ya no tenemos mucho._

_Fue un golpe duro para ella, pero vio a sus padres tan angustiados, que se sobrepuso y les dijo, abrazándolos:_

—_Lo importante es que estamos unidos. Nuestra familia es mi mayor tesoro._

_Fin Flash Back_

Dejo de recordar y entró a la casa.

—Marron, tenemos visita —le dijo su madre al verla—. Es un amigo de tu padre a quien conoció en el club. Ven, vamos a la sala para presentártelo.

Fue allí cuando vio al hombre que tanto la miraba desde la ventana del club.

* * *

¡Hola a todas de nuevo!  
Siento mucho por dejarlas abandonadas por tanto tiempo, pero he vuelto con este fanfic de un GohanxMarron.  
Debo decirles que me esta dando afán de juntar a estos dos, jajaja.  
No lo tomen tan mal, también soy fan de TrunksxMarron, pero luego escribiré otra novela de ellos, se los prometo.

Esta historia es U.A, tendrá un poco de OoC y aun no me decido si poner Lemon. Nadie tiene superpoderes.  
Marron tiene 22 años, Trunks 27, Krilin 56 y Dieciocho 51.  
Esto ocurre en la Capital del Oeste, donde mencione que se haba ido con su tío (Diecisiete) fue en la Capital del Norte.

Tomen en cuenta que es lo mismo que Dragon Ball, pero con diferente historia y que todos son humanos.  
Vuelvo a decir que sigo las mismas edades que tienen en el anime.

Bueno, en fin, espero que les vaya interesando. Esperare reviews.  
Si tienen algo que decirme o una duda, envíenme un PM.

¿Quien sera ese hombre misterioso? Ta-tan, creo que ya lo saben, jajaja.

¡Hasta luego, chicas!


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

* * *

Krilin miró a su hija sonriendo. Marron se había quedado paralizada por la sorpresa al ver al amigo de su padre.

—Ven, hija, no te quedes parada. Quiero presentarte a un buen amigo. Se llama Gohan Son.

Marron avanzó. Llevaba puestos unos pantalones ceñidos al cuerpo y un top sin mangas, en color amarillo neón. Era la estampa viva de la juventud.

Visto de cerca, Marron pensó que Gohan tendría unos 30 años. No era guapo, pero sí muy varonil y atractivo.

—Gohan y yo siempre nos encontramos en el club y hemos entrenado juntos artes marciales. Simpatizamos mucho.  
—¿Cómo estás, Marron? Tu padre me habla de ti todos los días —le dijo Gohan estrechándole la mano y sonriendo—. Tenía muchos deseos de conocerte.  
—Gracias —dijo secamente.

Durante la cena, Marron estuvo silenciosa. Sus padres y Gohan hablaban de todo. De vez en cuando, él trataba de introducirla en la conversación, pero ella solo respondía con monosílabos. Incluso en su propia casa se sentía incómoda por la presencia del hombre que la miraba siempre con insistencia.

—Acompaña a Gohan a la puerta, Marron —le dijo su madre cuando terminaron.

Marron era una mujer muy educada y, aunque no quería, se levantó. Cuando se despidieron, Gohan le retuvo la mano y le dijo:

—Ahora que sabes que tus padres me consideran su amigo, ¿te gustaría salir conmigo alguna vez? —le pregunto Gohan mirándola directamente a los ojos, esos ojos celestes que lo cautivaban.  
—No lo sé —contesto Marron desviando su mirada.  
—Marron, me parece que no te simpatizo. ¿Será porque te miro tanto?

Gohan aun la seguía viendo directamente a través de sus anteojos, a pesar de que solo miraba algunos mechones rubios de ella tapándole la cara.

—Vaya, lo admites —dijo Marron volviendo a mirarlo a los ojos—. A mí me disgusta la manera como lo haces.  
—Perdóname. En realidad, no puedo evitarlo. Desde que te vi por primera vez hace seis meses, me llamaste la atención. Cuando me enteré de que eras hija de mi amigo Krilin, pensé dejar de mirarte, pero ya no podía hacerlo.

¿Era una declaración velada? Marron se apartó de él y le dijo:

—Que te vaya bien, Gohan. Mis padres me esperan en la sala —dijo Marron cerrando la puerta poco a poco.  
—Espera —se detuvo Marron— ¿Cuándo podré verte de nuevo? Me gustaría invitarte a cenar.  
—No es probable que nos encontremos. Lo siento —dijo por último, cerrando totalmente la puerta.

Marron soltó un gran suspiro y se dirigió a la sala, cuando entro miró a sus padres y les pregunto:

—¿Quién es ese hombre? ¿De dónde lo conocen ustedes?  
—¿Acaso tú no lo conocías, hija? Es raro que en seis meses no hayas escuchado hablar de Gohan Son —le dijo Krilin tranquilo.  
—Pues nunca oí hablar de él —dijo Marron sentándose en el sillón con los brazos cruzados.  
—Todas las chicas casaderas de la ciudad sueñan con conquistarlo —empezó a decir Dieciocho—, pero Gohan es un hombre escurridizo. A tu padre lo conoció en el club y, a pesar de la diferencia de edades, se han hecho buenos amigos. No proviene de una familia aristócrata, pero tiene una excelente posición social y económica —dijo Dieciocho quien también estaba cruzada de brazos, mirando de reojo a Marron.  
—Es un gran hombre, Marron. Tú le gustas, eso me lo confesó hace poco.

Lo dijo si se tratara de lo más natural del mundo. Marron miró asombrada a su padre, deshaciendo el cruzado de brazos para poder acercarse un poco a él, posicionado sus manos a cada lado de sus piernas. Krilin sonrió con cierta expresión de malicia.

—¿No te habías dado cuenta?  
—No —trago saliva—. Lo he visto de lejos, pero jamás habíamos conversado, hasta ahora. Ni siquiera sabía su nombre. ¿Tiene tanta confianza contigo como para decirte que le gusta tu hija? —pregunto incómoda poniéndose de pie y dando la espalda.  
—Es mi amigo —dijo Krilin sin problema alguno.  
—Papá —le preguntó Marron, enfrentándolo de pronto—, ¿le debes algún favor a Gohan Son?  
—Marron, tu padre respeta mucho a sus amigos y nunca los ha hecho partícipes de sus problemas personales —le dijo Dieciocho con seriedad poniéndose de pie—. Además, lo que tenemos nos alcanza para vivir, aunque sea de una manera sencilla.  
—Perdóname, papá, no quise ofenderte. Lo que pasa es que me desconcertó lo que me dijiste de Gohan.  
—Yo lo aprecio mucho, hija. Todo lo que ha logrado ha sido por sus propios méritos. Es trabajador, honrado y sincero. Es el dueño y maestro de una cadena de escuelas de artes marciales y trabaja como científico en la empresa Corporación Capsula, ¿sabes?  
—Lo admiras como hombre de negocios, ¿verdad, papá?  
—Como hombre, simplemente.

Marron los miró y después les dijo:

—Me parece que ustedes lo consideran un excelente marido para mí.  
—Sí —dijo su madre, categórica.  
—Ojalá te enamores de un hombre como Gohan —le dijo su padre—. Y no te lo digo porque sea rico y pueda darte la vida que antes tenías con nosotros, sino por sus cualidades. Si me dieras a escoger entre él y uno de tus amigos, elegiría a Gohan.

* * *

El auto de Marron no arrancó y ella llamó por teléfono a Tom, el dueño del taller de mecánica donde siempre lo llevaba.

—Tom, ¿puedes venir a recogerlo con la grúa? Estoy saliendo de mi trabajo y está como muerto.  
—Voy de inmediato. Espérame unos minutos, Marron —le dijo Tom.

Gohan, que pasaba por allí, notó el problema. Se estacionó cerca y se acercó a Marron.

—¿Qué le pasa a tu auto? —pregunto Gohan, vestía con un traje y corbata de color azul marino, con camisa blanca.  
—No lo sé —le dijo secamente Marron quien lo miro de reojo—. Ya vienen a recogerlo.

Tom llegó en ese momento y se llevó el auto para arreglarlo. Antes, le dijo:

—Creo, Marron, que ya va siendo hora de que lo cambies. Te está dando problemas.  
—Gracias, Tom, lo pensaré —dijo Marron sonriendo tímidamente.  
—Vamos, Marron, te llevaré a tu casa —le dijo Gohan en ese momento.  
—Muchas gracias, pero…  
—Vamos, sube. Estarás en tu casa en 10 minutos —le dijo tomándola del brazo.  
—No quisiera molestarte —le dijo Marron borrando su sonrisa, para poner una cara inexpresiva mirándolo.

El tacto entre su mano de él entre en su piel, se sentía bien. La sostenía suavemente, que incluso no le molestaba ese hecho.

—Te aseguro que para mí es un placer —dijo Gohan, dedicándole una sonrisa.

Subió. Gohan le cerró la puerta y dio la vuelta. Se sentó frente al volante y manejó durante un rato. A Marron le inquietó el silencio que parecía prolongarse indefinidamente, pero de pronto, lo rompió Gohan.

—Imagino que lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Marron no respondió enseguida. En realidad, no sabía qué decir. Por eso, un poco nerviosa, volteó la cabeza y fijó los ojos en el paisaje. Después, preguntó:

—¿A qué te refieres? —apenas dura podía hablar.  
—A mí.  
—No te entiendo —dijo Marron sonrojándose.  
—Me gustas mucho.

No hubo preámbulos. Evidentemente, Gohan Son no entendía de ellos.

—Desde que te conocí me llamaste la atención —la miro de reojo—. ¿Quieres sabes cómo fue? Muy simple. Yo, que me consideraba invulnerable… Puedes reírte si te parece cómico lo que te digo, pero no soy capaz de callarme por más tiempo. Puedes rechazarme o aceptarme, de todos modos, si me rechazas, estaré esperándote —se quitó los anteojos—. Quiero formar un hogar, tener hijos… Ya sé que perteneces a una clase social diferente a la mía, pero tu padre me aprecia y me ha brindado su amistad. ¿Sabes? Me gustaría detener el auto y conversar aquí contigo —dijo mirándola y conduciendo lento.  
—Yo prefiero que continuemos para llegar a mi casa.  
—Está bien —dijo Gohan volviendo a conducir rápido y mirando la carretera—. Me parece que estoy perdiendo el tiempo hablándote.  
—¿Y qué creías, Gohan? Hasta hace poco eras un desconocido para mí. Me molestaba tu forma de mirarme, pero ni siquiera sabía quién eras.  
—Ahora ya lo sabes.  
—Eso no cambia nada.

Gohan la miró fijamente y le preguntó:

—¿Qué nos separa, Marron? ¿Tu clase social, que tengo 37 años y tú 22 o tu falta de sentimientos? Dímelo.

Marron se quedó sorprendida al saber que Gohan tenía 37, pero no dijo nada. Su apariencia no se miraba más de 30 años. Se volvió a poner seria, lo que le dijo le había molestaba.

—En los sentimientos no se manda, Gohan. Te repito, en mí no existen, pues hasta hace poco eras un desconocido para mí.  
—Podrías tener interés en conocerme al menos, en que saliéramos juntos y nos tratáramos. ¿Qué te parece?  
—No tengo ese interés.  
—Me gustaría que lo pensaras. Para mí, entre tú y yo no hay diferencias, ni sociales ni económicas. Somos un hombre y una mujer que pueden ser felices juntos.  
—¿Qué me estás proponiendo? —pregunto Marron volteando a verlo.  
—Que nos tratemos y, si funciona nuestra relación, que nos casemos.

Marron se quedó de una pieza. Aun lo seguía mirando, más bien analizando. Este hombre llamado Gohan, le pedía toda una vida con él. ¿Cómo era posible que ella le gustara, y le pidiera tal semejante cosa como el matrimonio? Podía a penas mirarlo con la tenue luz de la luna, se miraba más atractivo sin los anteojos, su perfil muy varonil, su pelo negro bien peinado, se miraba tan guapo concentrado. ¿Guapo? ¿Acaso había dicho que se miraba guapo?

En eso llegaron a la casa y Gohan se bajó del auto, poniéndose de nuevo los anteojos.

—Saluda a tus padres de mi parte. No puedo entrar pues tengo una reunión con mis alumnos en la escuela. Esperaré tu respuesta. No te doy una fecha específica. Tómate el tiempo que necesites.  
—Creo que debo responderte ahora mismo, Gohan. Eres muy amable considerando que podría hacerte feliz, pero…

Marron iba a mirarlo a los ojos, pero no supo por qué, no tuvo valor para hacerlo y se fue rápida a su casa.

* * *

Wow, lo dejo en el mejor momento, ¿o no?  
Bueno, ¿que puedo decir? Me siento bien al saber que lo leen, sin dejar ningun review, y les digo gracias.

Sé que la mayoria no esta acostumbrada a leer historias de esta nueva pareja que he creado, pero  
les pido una oportunidad para que tengan la visión de verlos juntos.  
Creo que no se ven tan mal como pareja, ups.

Bien, como se leyó, Gohan tiene 37.  
Tiene 3 escuelas, dos en la capital y una en la ciudad cerca de la capital. Las atiende con la ayuda de su padre Goku y de su hermano Goten,  
que por cierto, el ultimo mencionado saldrá dentro de unos capítulos.  
Se preguntaran de que si es que trabaja en la C.C, conoce a Trunks, y la respuesta es si.  
Solo se llevan como trabajador y jefe, no hay mucha amistad entre ellos. Más bien el trabajo se lo dio Bulma,  
al conocerlo cuando ella, Vegeta y Trunks fueron a verlo en una de sus escuelas. Ya que los dos ultimos tambien practican artes marciales.  
Se dio cuenta que tambien era un hombre muy inteligente. Vegeta y Trunks por ser orgullosos no demostraron que le agradaron.  
Y desde hace 1 año que acepto el trabajo, por lo que quiero decir que primero hizo las escuelas.  
Y también hace 1 año llego Marron a la capital, eso lo mencione en el capitulo anterior.  
Y es cuando comenzó todo.

Menciono que no hay ninguna amistad entre Bulma, Goku y Krilin.  
También comento que el club esta en el mero centro de la capital, se encuentra a muy pocas cuadras  
de la C.C, donde Gohan empezó a acostumbrar a ir saliendo del trabajo. Y a las horas que va, coincide con las de Marron.

Les aseguro que mas adelante se pondrá muy interesante.  
Gracias por leerme.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

* * *

Se lo contó a su madre esa misma noche. Después guardó silencio. Lo rompió Dieciocho, quien la miró fijamente.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga, Marron?  
—Nada, mamá —bufo Marron—. Simplemente me he desahogado. Imagino que papá y tú serían felices si me casara con Gohan.  
—Sí, pues sabríamos que estás con un buen hombre, que te protegería, que todas tus necesidades estarían cubiertas… Ya ves, entre uno de nuestra clase social y Gohan, lo preferimos a él. Gohan todo lo hizo solo. Tus amigos heredarán sus fortunas y no luchan en la vida. Esa es la diferencia —le dijo Dieciocho, como pocas veces, con cariño.  
—Pero es que tú, mamá —pataleo Marron como una niña pequeña—, todo lo miras desde el punto de vista material. ¿Acaso los sentimientos no cuentan? —dos miradas se enfrentaban, ojos celestes contra ojos azules— Cuando papá y tú perdieron todo, permanecieron juntos porque los unía el amor, la comprensión, la ternura… Si se hubieran casado solo por lo material, la vida de ustedes ahora sería muy difícil de sobrellevar.  
—Es verdad eso que dices, pero ¿por qué no puedes amar a Gohan?  
—Porque no lo amo, mamá —dijo Marron levantando los hombros con la mirada bajo—. Nunca me pasó por la imaginación semejante cosa —levanto la mirada—. Lo conocí hace poco y de pronto quieres que me enamore de él y me case.  
—No tienes dinero, Marron, y a Gohan le sobra. Es un buen hombre, decente y honesto —dijo Dieciocho cansadamente.  
—¡Mamá! —gritó exasperada— ¿No podrías ser más espiritual en todo esto?

Dieciocho rodo los ojos.

—Marron, no es mi intención empujarte a una relación que no deseas. Solo quiero que sepas que si un día decides darle una oportunidad a Gohan, cuentas con nuestra aprobación.

La rubia mayor, que más bien parecía hermana de su hija, la beso en la frente, dejándola sola en la sala. Marron suspiro y se fue a acostar. Pasó la noche despierta.

* * *

Se levantó y fue a desayunar con sus padres antes de irse a su trabajo.

—Imagino que mi mamá te contó lo de Gohan, papá —hablo de pronto Marron.  
—Sí, hija. Los dos pensamos igual.  
—¿Y el amor? —pregunto esta con decepción.

Krilin la miro, podía ver en los ojos de su querida hija, mucha decepción, inseguridad, tristeza. La tomo de la mano con cariño, apretándosela suavemente. Dieciocho solo miraba la escena con ternura.

—Marron, Gohan es merecedor de tu amor —noto como Marron lo miraba sorprendida—. Muchas amigas tuyas quieren conquistarlo —carraspeo—. Ahora bien, si estás negativa, no hay nada que esperar.  
—¿Qué debo hacer, según tú?  
—Trata a Gohan y conócelo mejor. Si después de hacerlo no sientes nada por él, tendrá que resignarse.  
—No sé… —agacho la mirada— A veces quisiera regresar a la casa de mi tío.  
—¿Una huida, Marron? —pregunto Dieciocho seria— Tú no eres cobarde. Además, aquí tienes tu trabajo.  
—Lo sé, mamá. Fue un decir, nada más.

Dieciocho se le quedo viendo fríamente, Marron solo se limitó angustiarse. Krilin sonrió, como le gustaba que su mujer fuera así, decidida y valiente. Con todos los problemas que han tenido, ella siempre fue su fortaleza.

—No te preocupes, hija —le soltó la mano delicadamente—. Gohan te esperará un tiempo, hasta que se canse de admirarte sin esperanzas. Entonces buscará a otra mujer con quien pueda ser feliz —levanto los hombros, llevándose un bocado.  
—Y tú lo lamentarás, ¿verdad? —pregunto Marron casi afirmándolo.  
—Sí. Me gusta Gohan para ti. Pero no soy yo quien va a convivir con él.

Después de unos minutos, Marron se marchó a su trabajo. En toda la semana no vio a Gohan y eso la tranquilizó un poco. Supo por su padre que él estaba en la capital por los asuntos de dos de sus escuelas y que estaría fuera 10 días de la C.C, ya que esto lo mantendría muy ocupado.

* * *

Goten Son lo miró con una expresión un poco burlona. El y Gohan eran muy buenos hermanos y tenían la confianza suficiente para saber lo que pasaba en la vida del otro.

—Todo sigue igual entre tú y Marron, ¿verdad? —le preguntó sonriendo.

Andaban en un descanso, habían trabajado arduamente con sus alumnos. Gohan con la ayuda de Goten, enseñaban a los jóvenes como se practicaban las artes marciales. La idea se la había dado su hermano menor. Gohan traía puesto una camisa color blanca de botones fajada con un pantalón color café, Goten igual de color de la camisa pero sin botones desfajado con un pantalón color morado. Los dos yacían sentados, mientras los alumnos trataban de hacer los movimientos bien que les habían enseñado hace un momento.

—Sí —suspiro—. Le hablé de mis sentimientos, pero creo que a ella no le interesa tener una relación conmigo —dijo Gohan cabizbajo.  
—¿Sabes lo que yo haría, hermano? —dijo Goten con la mirada pérdida.  
—¿Otra vez vas a decírmelo?  
—Te lo diré siempre —le dio una palmada en la espalda, Gohan solo negó con la cabeza—. No sé cómo se te ocurrió enamorarte de Marron Jinzo.  
—Estoy loco por ella, Goten —gritó Gohan descompuesto, haciendo que algunos alumnos los voltearan a ver—. ¿Qué pasa? —miro a Goten, este lo miraba fijamente— ¿Acaso no has visto a un hombre enamorado?  
—Claro que sí, pero pensé que tú eras un caso aparte.

Gohan bufo. Era verdad que la mayoría de su familia, o los que lo conocieran, nunca lo hayan visto de esa manera. Siempre lo miraban como el joven inteligente, que no pensaba en el amor o en una relación amorosa, que era muy responsable, educado, que le encantaba estudiar, era cierto, pero también necesitaba el amor de una mujer, a pesar de que tenía el amor de su madre, pero eso era muy diferente, sentía la necesidad de una mujer, de no sentirse solo, de estar con alguien que lo amara como era su persona, su él. Ya tenía 37 años, y no podía encontrar una relación estable, duradera, a una mujer que quisiera pasar el resto de su vida con él. Había perdido el tiempo con Videl Satán. Sus chantajes, sus mentiras, su amor falso lo tenían ciego. Solo lo quería por su dinero, tardo en 2 años darse cuenta, su papá y su hermano le decían, le advertían que la dejaran, que no le convenía, que solo iba a estar con una mujer que ni lo amaba, ni lo apreciaba. Hasta que él solo descubrió que era cierto, cuando un día se había cansado de ella.

—Soy como los demás —soltó Gohan volviendo a mirar el suelo.  
—Eso es lo que descubrí, hermano —dijo Goten sonriendo.  
—Estoy cansado de que te burles de mí, Goten —dijo Gohan levantándose.

Los alumnos lo miraron y tenían el afán de acercarse a su maestro, pensando que iban a reanudar el entrenamiento, pero Gohan les hizo una señal de descansar un rato más.

—¿Sabes? Estuve 10 días fuera de C.C., y no pude dejar de pensar en Marron. A ti te ocurrió algo parecido el año pasado con Bra Brief. Ella te rechazó. ¿Acaso has logrado olvidarla?

Goten dejó de sonreír, para tornar su rostro serio.

—Tú y yo nos enamoramos de las chicas equivocadas. Están demasiado elevadas socialmente para nosotros —se puso de pie—. La única ventaja que tienes es que los padres de Marron te aprecian y les gustas para marido de su hija. A mí no me toleran, bueno, su padre y su hermano.  
—Tú también eres un maestro excelente, Goten. Tienes un gran prestigio en la capital, como yo, como papá. Gracias a él, somos los mejores maestros de artes marciales de todo Oeste.

Goten desvió la mirada.

—Y tú eres el dueño de una cadena de escuelas, pero parece que no es suficiente para Bra y para Marron. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es olvidarnos de ellas, hermano.

Los dos Son se miraban directamente.

—Ojalá pudiera.  
—Pues yo lo estoy logrando. Me gusta una chica que conocí hace poco. Se llama Pares —le dijo Goten con la mirada pérdida con un toque de enamoramiento—. Creo que a su lado puedo olvidar a Bra.  
—Me alegra por ti, Goten —dijo Gohan soltando una pequeña sonrisa.  
—¿Y tú?  
—No he visto a Marron en más de 1 semana. ¿Qué puedo decirte?  
—¿Quieres saber dónde está? —le murmuro Goten.  
—¿Qué dices?  
—Lo supe por casualidad —seguía murmurando—. Pares me contó que en el círculo de amigos de la cafetería se comenta que Marron está rara. Dijo que se aburría y se fue al cine Palace sola.

Gohan analizaba cada palabra que decía Goten, se le quedo viendo decidido.

—Pues te dejo, hermano. No pienso desperdiciar esta oportunidad.

Gohan se marchó con rapidez, sin importarle sus alumnos y las demás escuelas. Los demás jóvenes vieron como su maestro se iba sin decir ni una sola palabra. Goten hizo que se reunieran con él, para poder seguir con el entrenamiento, ya que faltaba poco para que se terminara la clase.

—"Ojalá tengas la suerte que yo no tuve, hermano", pensó Goten sonriendo de lado.

* * *

¡Ta-ran!  
Vengo a actualizar rapidamente, chicas. Ya que la universidad me esta consumiendo.  
Tratare de estar actualizando, para que sigan leyendo, y si quieren dejarme algun review de como se les hace este fanfic.

¿Como les parecio la aparicion de Goten? Jajaja, es una tristeza decir que sera el unico capitulo que aparecera.  
Ya que los demas capitulos se centraran mas en Gohan y Marron.  
Por cierto, Goten tiene 26 años.

Para que no se confundan, sobre lo de las escuelas y eso, les explicare.  
Gohan tiene dos escuelas en la capital, pero estan alejadas de Corporación Capsula, por lo que Gohan no puede  
seguir yendo al club donde acostumbraba ir para poder ver a Marron o tan siquiera encontrársela.  
Por eso mismo puse de que estuvo fuera de C.C, para dedicarle mas tiempo a sus dos escuelas, donde Goku y Goten le ayudan atenderlas.  
Claro tuvo que pedir permiso, y Bulma se lo accedió solo por 10 dias. Aunque tambien puede seguir pidiendo permisos, ya que  
entre él y Bulma habian quedado en el acuerdo de que él no dejaría por nada del mundo sus escuelas, a pesar de que trabajaria en C.C.

Espero que no se haya confundido.  
Lo siento si tiene tantas confusiones, pero asi hice la historia.  
Tambien vuelvo a mencionar que Gohan tiene una tercera escuela fuera de la capital, en una pequeña ciudad, donde vive Marron y sus padres,  
y tambien Gohan.  
Goten y Goku viven en la capital por una casa que les compro Gohan, para que lo ayudara con las escuelas. Ellos tambien vivian en la ciudad, a veces  
se van a vacaciones en la casa de Gohan, jajaja.

Bueno, las dejo, lectoras, de verdad lo siento.  
Hasta el proximo capitulo.  
Gracias.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

* * *

Quince minutos después, Gohan Son entró en el cine. Pudo divisar a Marron, su cabello rubio lacio era único, era como si iluminara la sala con su brillo dorado, a pesar de la luz de la grande pantalla. Había un lugar vacío a lado de ella. Se le formó una gran sonrisa en sus labios, quiso ponerse los lentes, pero no los sintió en su pantalón, se tocó en los dos bolsillos, nada, y recordó que los había dejado en la escuela, rechino. Eso ya no era importante, lo importante era acercase a esa rubia que lo enamoraba. Se peinó, con su mano, levantándose el copete que siempre se le salía en la frente.

—Joven, ¿sería tan amable sentarse? —le pregunto el acomodador— La película está por comenzar.

—Sí, disculpe —asintió Gohan apenado.

Marron, quien no estaba lejos de ahí, escucho esa voz masculina, se le hizo familiar. Quería pensar que no fuera Gohan, pero cuando volteo, lo miro a él. ¿Era casualidad o… acaso él la estaba persiguiendo? Se mantuvo rígida en la butaca, mirando ya al frente, como si no hubiera visto a Gohan. Cuando él se acercó a su lado, dijo:

—¡Señorita Marron, qué casualidad encontrarle! —al momento que se sentaba y la miraba fijamente— ¿Qué hace aquí?  
—Lo mismo que tú —contesto Marron fríamente, sin quitar la vista de la pantalla.

Gohan aun la seguía mirando, observando el perfil de la rubia. Se miraba tan linda, sus ojos celestes se miraban más brillantes y sus labios rosados, parecía que los apretaba. Gohan pudo darse cuenta como Marron se mordía su labio inferior. Parecía que estaba tensa.

—Sí, claro, soy un tonto —dijo Gohan golpeándose la frente, Marron lo miro de reojo—. Venimos a ver la película. He tenido suerte al encontrarte —le dijo en voz baja, mientras se acomodaba mejor, poniendo su mirada en la pantalla.  
—¿Fue casualidad?  
—¿Tú qué crees?  
—No lo sé.

Esta vez Marron volteo a verlo, la sinceridad de él la desconcertó. Pudo mirar como venía vestido, y se pudo dar cuenta que Gohan no traía los lentes. ¿Acaso se habría dado cuenta que se le hacía más atractivo así? Movió su cabeza, como quitando esos pensamientos y volvió a ver la pantalla.

—No lo fue. Supe que estabas aquí —la volteo a ver, Gohan se había acercado a Marron, lo suficiente para que ella sintiera la respiración de él en su hombro— y decidí venir. Acabo de regresar de las escuelas y sentí deseos de verte.

Marron sentía que se la comía con la mirada, sin que hubiera mucha luz. Se sintió incomoda y nerviosa. Respiro fuertemente.

—¿Qué pretendes, Gohan?  
—¿Pretender?

Esta vez sintió el aliento de él chocar contra su mejilla.

—Persiguiéndome de esa manera.  
—Ya comenzó la película —la dejo de mirar—. Te responderé cuando termine.

Marron pensó que no habría después. Saldría del cine rápidamente, buscaría un taxi y se iría a su casa. No le habían entregado el auto, pues estaban esperando una pieza que habían encargado en el taller de mecánica. Durante la película, apenas si intercambiaron una frase y miradas. Al terminar, Gohan se apresuró a ponerse de pie, Marron también. Rápidamente la agarro de la mano suavemente. Ella se mantuvo silenciosa mirándolo.

—Vamos, te llevaré a tu casa —le dijo Gohan ladeando su cabeza.  
—Pero…  
—Hoy me encontré con Tom y me dijo que aún no te ha entregado el auto.  
—Así es —asintió Marron, mordiendo de nuevo su labio.

Eso a Gohan no se le pasó desapercibido. Miro rápido sus labios y después sus ojos.

—Vamos, entonces…

El hijo mayor de Goku empezó a caminar, aun sosteniendo de la mano a Marron. Ella estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, se sentía incomoda por el agarre de él. Salieron del cine sin cruzarse palabra y llegaron al auto de este. Gohan le soltó la mano para poder abrirle la puerta, y luego subirse él. Cuando estaban sentados en el auto, Gohan le dijo a Marron:

—Mañana voy a ir a pasar el día en mi casa, que tengo en las afueras de la capital. ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo?  
—Claro que no.  
—Señorita Marron, no lo diga con tanta violencia. No le estoy haciendo una propuesta deshonesta. Simplemente le estaba invitando a pasar un día agradable… Si quiere, invito a sus padres también —le dijo Gohan mirándola de reojo nervioso.  
—Muchas gracias, Gohan. Tengo mucho que hacer y ni puedo ir.

Marron movió algunos mechones, que le caían por la frente, atrás de su oreja. Suspiro, y trato de sentirse cómoda, sentándose mejor, y volteando hacia su ventana. No le quedaba de otra, ya que siempre cuando viajaba con Gohan nunca ponía música.

—Está bien, será en otra ocasión —y sin transición, le preguntó—: ¿Has pensado en lo que te propuse?

Marron volteo a verlo seriamente.

—No —contesto secamente.  
—Yo sigo esperando, Marron —dijo Gohan mirándola también.

Sus ojos chocaron durante 5 segundos. Marron aparto la mirada.

—Será mejor que no esperes.

Gohan también aparto la mirada hacia frente.

—¿Porqué, Marron? ¿Por qué no apruebas a conocerme un poco más íntimamente? Te aseguro que serás feliz a mi lado.

Gohan tenía una voz fuerte, apasionada y, en ese momento, Marron se estremeció. Se imaginó, por primera vez, en los brazos de Gohan. No, no podía ser. Se volvió a morder el labio inferior.

—"Si sigo así, me estaré quedando sin labio", pensó Marron—. Apúrate un poco, Gohan, que quiero llegar pronto a mi casa —le dijo está tragando saliva, lo que había pensado, la había inquietado.

Gohan miro las manos de la rubia, las movía con nerviosismo.

—¿Quieres que te llame por teléfono? No tengo tu número de celular.  
—Puedo dártelo —le dijo Marron para no ser descortés, pero no se dio cuenta que a Gohan se le formo una sonrisa—, pero nada ganarás con llamarme. Mi respuesta es no.  
—Dámelo, de todas formas.

Marron se lo dio con voz entrecortada, y Gohan lo registró en el suyo de inmediato. Al llegar a la casa de los Jinzo, Marron intentó bajarse del auto, pero Gohan la detuvo agarrándola del brazo.

—Piénsalo, Marron.

La hija de Krilin lo miraba de reojo, mientras Gohan la miraba fijamente. Sintió como Marron quiso apartarse del agarre, y la dejo ir. Entró en la casa con rapidez. Sus padres no estaban y se fue directamente a su cuarto. Minutos después sonó el teléfono. Intuyó que era Gohan, pero una fuerza superior la empujó a responder.

—Diga… —contesto sentándose en su cama.  
—Marron, soy Gohan. Te llamo porque necesitaba oír tu voz. No sé qué me has dado, pero podría estar a tu lado toda la vida.

Marron no respondió. Lo que le había dicho Gohan, la había dejado sin palabras, con la garganta con un nudo.

—Quiero hablarte del amor que me inspiras, aunque no lo sientas. Cierra un momento los ojos e imagínate que eres mi prometida. No mi esposa, solo mi prometida —podía escuchar la voz ronca del Son—. Que me acerco a ti, que te beso…  
—¡No! —casi gritó Marron, le estaban ardiendo las mejillas por el enojo y por el sonrojo— ¿Por qué tengo que cerrar mis ojos si no deseo imaginar que estoy a tu lado?  
—Ciérralos un segundo, Marron.  
—Eso es una tontería —dijo Marron, que irónicamente cerraba los ojos. Estaba sonrojada, rápidamente se le vino la imagen de Gohan.  
—¿Los cerraste ya? —pregunto Gohan. Sintió la respiración de Marron por el teléfono, sonrió—. Piensa por un segundo por qué no puedo hacerte feliz. Solo somos un hombre y una mujer. Te garantizo que te gustarán mis besos.

Marron abriendo los ojos, sintió rabia. ¿Qué se había creído Gohan Son? Le colgó el teléfono y se quedó mirando el aparato con desesperación. El hermano de Goten, pudo escuchar el pitido de que le colgó. Miro también el aparato, lo aventó y agarrándose la cabeza, se dejó caer en su cama de espaldas.

* * *

Se encontraron en la escuela de Gohan, la cual se encontraba en la ciudad. Krilin se acercó al Son y lo saludó. No se habían visto desde hacía varios días.

—¿Cómo estas, Gohan?  
—Bien, Krilin. No sé si Marron te ha contado que hablamos por teléfono con frecuencia. Aunque te aclaro que no he avanzado mucho en mis deseos de conquistarla. A veces estoy a punto de darme por vencido —le dijo Gohan agachando la mirada.  
—Gohan, no quiero darte falsas esperanzas, pues no sé lo que pasa en el corazón de mi hija —le puso la mano en el hombro— pero sí puedo contarte que la noto inquieta. Ayer por la noche salió con Trunks Brief…  
—¿Trunks? —lo volteo a ver sorprendido— El rival de mi hermano, y quizás ahora será mío.  
—Tal vez lo sea, pero regresó temprano y me dijo que se sentía aburrida. Me llamó la atención, pues ni siquiera Trunks logró entusiasmarla. Tal vez tú tienes la culpa de su inquietud.  
—Bueno, Krilin, seguiré insistiendo. Ojalá me dé una oportunidad. Es lo único que pido. Lo demás corre por mi cuenta.

Gohan y Krilin practicaron artes marciales un rato, junto con los alumnos. Después se despidieron. Por la noche, Gohan llamó a la rubia. Ya era una costumbre y, sin desearlo, Marron esperaba su llamada. Contesto rápida.

—Marron —escuchó la voz masculina de Gohan al otro lado del teléfono—, he pensado mucho en ti y quiero proponerte algo —silencio— ¿por qué no aceptas ser mi novia por dos meses? Si al cabo de ese tiempo sentimos que lo nuestro no funciona, me apartaré y no volveré a acercarme más a ti.

Marron entrecerró los ojos, lo que le pedía y lo que haría era una locura.

—Es absurdo, Gohan —bufo.  
—No lo es. Estoy seguro de que si aceptas tener una relación conmigo no me olvidarás en toda tu vida.  
—Eres un vanidoso, Gohan Son.  
—¿Te atreves a probar? Es un desafío.

Lo dudó un segundo. ¿Sería conveniente hacerlo? Así le demostraría de una vez por todas que no lo amaba, y así la dejaría en paz para siempre. Siempre. Sintió un vacío al pensar eso.

—No sea miedosa, señorita Marron.

Eso fue lo que despertó su amor propio. Marron le dijo a Gohan:

—Está bien, acepto por dos meses.  
—Es el tiempo que necesito, Marron.  
—Eres un…  
—Ya me lo dirás dentro de dos meses.

Le dijo Gohan, colgándole rápidamente, antes de que la rubia se arrepintiera, y le dijera que no. Marron no durmió bien. Se la paso pensando que era la falsa novia del Son, por dos meses. Se repetía que no sería tan difícil, solo tenía que demostrarle lo contrario. Era el primer hombre que le decía todas esas cosas, el primer hombre que hacía todo eso por ella. ¿Cómo era posible que ella lo aceptara? ¿Será que empezaba a quererle un poco? A la mañana siguiente se levantó y fue a desayunar. Su padre le dio un beso al verla y le dijo:

—Gohan me llamó ayer por la noche para invitarnos a los tres a ir a su casa. Me dijo que nos acompañarás.

Marron no tuvo deseos de explicarles a sus padres los motivos que tenía para ir a la casa de Gohan. Se dio cuenta de que en ese momento empezaba la farsa de su relación amorosa. Se había comprometido con Gohan Son solo por dos meses.

* * *

¡Bien, bien!  
Al fin pude actualizar.

Como les comente en el capitulo anterior, que los siguientes vendrían mas cosas de Gohan y Marron, y así lo demuestro en este capitulo.  
Quisiera hablarles sobre la personalidad de Gohan.  
Lo escribo así, ya que Gohan tiene 37 años, y debe comportarse ya maduro y adulto, pero hay ocasiones que lo escribo  
como si tuviera 18 años, como cuando trataba a Videl cuando recién la conocía.  
Espero que se hayan dado cuenta de eso.

Debo decir que Trunks y Goten no se llevan bien, como Goku y Vegeta, aunque los Son traten de llevarse bien con ellos,  
no se puede, ya que estos dos, de tal palo tal astilla, son muy parecidos de orgullosos y aparte de que no soportan como son, jajaja.  
Aquí los escribo lo contrario de Dragon Ball, en vez de ser amigos, son como "enemigos" o solo "no se llevan bien".

Aun no se si poner lemon o no, ¿me podrian ayudar en eso? Diganme si es conveniente ponerlo entre  
esta pareja no muy querida, por lo que veo, jajaja.

Pero bueno, agradezco los reviews y las visitas.  
Aunque estos solo son el 30% o 40% de motivación de seguir actualizando.  
Como he dicho, adoro esta pareja inexistente. Aunque un poco más el Trunks y Marron.

¡XOXO!


End file.
